Love Me, Hate Me, Touch Me
by alena-chan
Summary: 40 sentences of love, vanity, passion and hate...RaeRob


_**A/N: **__Yeah, it's me… _

_::avoid__s all the things thrown at her::_

_ ::sweat drops::_

_He, he, he… I know, I know, I haven't updated or posted anything new fo__r a long while. All I can say is that I didn't have any inspiration to write anything… good._

_So, I'm sorry and I'll try to update faster… I won't promise anything, but I'll try._

_Anyway, this is only some small and little: 40 sentences about the Raven-Robin-pairing. It's not really good, but I had to try my hand on something to see how my writing is at the moment before writing on my chaptered stories._

_So, you are the judges… you'll tell me how you like it. I want nothing but the cold, hard truth._

* * *

_Btw, it's not beta-ed, because I didn't have the time to send a mail to my awesome beta __**ChaiChi**__, but I'll post the beta-ed version once… I have it._

* * *

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Not mine!**_

__

* * *

__

**01. Potatoes**  
Robin never really liked potatoes, but when Raven told him that mashed potatoes are her favourite dish, he realized that potatoes weren't that bad.

**02. Rain**  
Together, they would dance in the rain and let the water wash away all of their fears.

**03. Chocolate**  
Richard had soon realized that chocolate was something that made Raven smile and he would give away all of his money for a smile from Raven.

**04. Ears**  
Raven loves it when Robin blows softly in her ear, because it makes her forget everything around her... even if it is only for some moments.

**05. Sensual**  
When she looks at him with her bottomless, amethyst eyes, it is the most sensual thing Robin has ever experienced.

**06. Jealousy**  
Raven used to be jealous of Starfire and the way Robin used to look at her, Robin knows that and kisses her tenderly.

**07. Forever**  
He would die for her forever… just like she would forever stop him of dying.

**08. Star**  
Robin had taught Raven to wish upon a star, but as he asked her what she had wished for, she had just smiled at him, telling him that she didn't wish for anything, because she was perfectly happy.

**09. Confusion**  
Raven would never understand what Robin saw in her to make him love her and cherish her so much.

**10. Fear**  
Raven feared that one day he would wake up and regret giving up a life in lights for a life in shadows.

**11. Bonds**  
Richard doesn't understand why he loved her so much, but he knew that he was bonded with her forever.

**12. Gift**  
A white lily was Robin's first gift for Raven and her smile was enough to encourage him make her more gifts.

**13. Smile**  
When she flashes her rare smile at him, her eyes would light up and Richard would stare at her in awe, for he had never seen something so beautiful and pure.

**14. Sky**  
One kiss from Raven and Robin feels like bursting through the sky.

**15. Sun**  
It's years ago that Raven had seen the sun, but with Robin at her side, she knew that she finally found her light again.

**16. Moon**  
Under the moonlight they met and under the moonlight they promised their love to each other.

**17. Hair**  
Richard loved it when he could tangle his fingers in her purple tresses… somehow it made him feel at home.

**18. Memory**  
Whenever Dick gets his glossy and far-away look, Raven knows better than to say anything, because as much as she wants to help Dick, Raven knows that Dick has to battle his inner-demons alone.

**19. Shadow**  
They both knew how it was to live in the shadow of someone – maybe that was why they loved each other so much.

**20. Midnight**  
When Raven lay shaking and exhausted in his arms, tears of confusion stinging his eyes, it was Robin's gentle command to stop thinking that let him sleep.

**21. Music**  
Dick often wished for Raven to sing to him, but he never did; perhaps it was because Raven was afraid of Dick's reaction, or because he was afraid of his own voice.

**22. Cover**  
Robin loves how delicious and beautiful Raven looks with tousled hair and covered with his sheets.

**23. Promise**  
Their hugs were never too long… never too brief; just a promise for more.

**24. Silence**  
It had been years since they had talked properly—mostly because Raven hated the man that had became of Dick – just like Dick hated Raven for seeing through him.

**25. Hunger**  
One always hungered for any sign of affection from the other, and when that hunger was fed, they both felt satisfied yet guilty for giving in to it.

**26. Forgotten**  
One smile… one kiss… one moan – that was all to melt Raven's heart and forget everything around her.

**27. Farewells**  
They said goodbye a million of times and every time they would promise each other that this goodbye would be the last, although both of them knew that there would be always another goodbye.

**28. Formal**  
Dick groans very single time he's told to attend a ball, and usually starts cursing the suite/tuxedo he's forced into—but Raven in one of her dresses, or getting her out of it later, was always a perk.

**29. Fever**  
"Stay with me," Robin whispers and Raven wakes over him as he turns and tosses fitfully through the night.

**30. Forever**  
Dick didn't believe in the past and Raven wasn't someone to ponder over the future, so all they had was the present.

**31. Search**  
By ill fortune they had to endure much in their past, but by good fortune they had learned to love each other.

**32. Hope**  
Like love, the future seemed dark and complicated, but with Raven everything seemed… more hopeful.

**33. Gravity**  
The voice is low and lazy behind him, and he turns at the sound of "Richard" because he can't help it—even if the promise is greater than the fulfillment.

**34. Young**  
Richard tried everything to keep Raven innocent, although he knew that Raven was never really innocent to begin with.

**35. Last**  
Dick knew that every fight could be his last one, but more than anything else he feared that every battle could be Raven's last one.

**36. Breathe**  
On those nights when Dick couldn't sleep, he found himself listening to the breathing of his girlfriend next to him; only then could Dick fall into a peaceful slumber, one arm wrapped around Raven.

**37. Gentle**  
Richard could kill a man with one single movement; just like he could caress Raven in the gentlest way possible.

**38. Learn**  
Sometimes, Robin asks himself if Raven learns as much from him as he does from her.

**39. Believe**  
In the end, he didn't believe in destiny or fate… all he could do was hoping that Raven wouldn't end like him.

**40. Speed**  
Speed may be exhilarating, but Robin prefers to kiss Raven slowly and deliberately.

__

* * *

__

_**A/N: **__Yep, here I am again._

_I hope you liked it. As I said, it wasn't really a story, but I still hope you liked it._

_Please, please leave a little review on your way out, because I'm dying to know how you like it._

_Take care and be safe!  
Much Love, Alena._


End file.
